


Isle of the Forgotten

by orphan_account



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Skylanders - Fandom
Genre: Creepy, Creepypasta, Pasta, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would you care to hear my story?</p><p>A lot of young women and girls go missing. so you may think I'm just the victim of anothr sexual assault story you see time-to-time on the news. but I can assure you, I am nnot a victim of anything but myself. otherwise I would be dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isle of the Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first creepypasta. and I spent three days perfecting it (pretty long by my standards) so I expect to get crappy feedback. before you flame, just take this to mind:
> 
> I want to know if you liked it, if you read it because you thought it was going to be good, the I apologize for wasting your time. but if you read it just to hate, you just wasted five minutes of your life, and that's your fault.

Would you care to hear my story?

A lot of young girls go missing. So you may think I'm justhe victim of another sexual assaulr story you see from time-to-time on the news, but I can assure you I am not a victim of anything but myself. Otherwise I would be dead.

I cannot give you my name, or where I used to live. Because that would make the headlines of the year. I'm really not one to dream of celebrity life. but I can say I was about 18 years old at the time. Just your averaggirl in her late teens. One of my favorite ways to get noticed and stay alive at high school was to be a youtuber.

I did'nt have too many subscribers. Most of them where classmates. but what got them to keep subscribing is because I did what some of the coolest youtubers did, talking while playing video games. I played a game that was, despite it's childishness, popular among the "cool kids" at my school. Skylanders, I cannot recall which game it was. but most of my memory comes from the video that I would have posted to youtube. I'll play segments of it as I tell you my story.

"What up, Subscribers? this is **************** with the next chapters of Skylanders!"

I was actually a huge fan of the game at the time. I played it daily. the problem with keeping my collection was, my house was'nt the safest place for the toys. they'd lose arms, legs, heads, heads, and in rare cases, go missing entirely. I never considered it a huge deal. just shrugged it off and moved on.

"I am so sorry, but I am afraid Hoot Loop has stopped working. but nevermid that! um... let's see... oh! Flameslinger!"

I put him on the portal, he did the regular intro, nothing off but the colors looking a bit darker. Which was probably my television's awlful screen. If you press your face up to it you can see every individual pixel. He loaded into the hub fine too. And just like normal. the words "Talk to Tessa" appeared in the upper left corner of the screen.

"Ugh, seriously. Tessa. that stupid little bitch."

But what else to do? I pressed the action button to talk to Tessa.

"Hey Skylander! I don't really understand why your portal master abandoned your friends like that!" She sounded angry, with a hint of mockery. Impossibly out-of-character for the firey, energetic Tessa we know. "You are just lucky I found a portal to lead you to see them!"

I din't realize how abnormal this really was until I realized.

She was looking me straight in the eye.

Then I saw the normal next level confirmation appeard.

Go to Isle of the Forgotten  
Yes No

I had never played this version of Skylanders before. So I just assumed it was the next level and slescted yes. the "level" Isle of the Forgotten sounded like an undead level. So I prepared myself for anything. Almost anything

Normally, Tessa would say something like, "Alright! let's go!" but she did'nt say that, Or anything. The talking animation was going. but she did'nt say anything. then. text appeared in the text box.

You too? alright, but there is no turning back.

Then, the screen brightened to white. And the words 'Isle of the Forgotten' appeared in normal text on screen.

"oh, ha ha, my Wii sorta glitched out."

I pressed to button to turn off the TV. but it would'nt go off. I pressed the power button on the Wii. same results. I unplugged evrything, and the screen rmained completely still. then. I took Flameslinger off the portal.

the screen changed to the same darker version of the 'put the skylander on the portal' screen. suddenly, the portal started flashing colors that no creature on earth has ever seen. and hopefully, will ever see again. And then. a cutscene played.

The screen was pitch blaxk for a minute. then, I heard a voice.

"Do you think someone will find us?"

I recognized the voice immediately to be a Skylander's. her name was Chill.

the screen lit up to show the setting.

it looked like the wilikin village when the Wilikin where sleeping. several Skylanders where strewn about the place. but they all looked odd, in a creepy sort of way.

I could see Chill clearly now. she looked normal at first glance. but after a close look.

"What the?"

the video ends here. but I remembered this ending like it was yesterday.

Chill looked frail and vurnurable, like she had'nt eaten or drank for a month. her eyes where a blue so dark it was sickening. her whole eye, no pupils. She was wearing a loose fitting robe, tattered and torn, with nothing else. but what freaked me out most.

She was crying tears of black. Like ink from a bottle. tricking down her eyes, and draining through the scratches on her arms and legs. her hands stayed palms-up in front of her. to keep her tears from hitting the ground.

"Don't get your hopes up. Abandonment."

Abandonment? that sounded like some sick child's self-written story! the skylander who said this was Gearshift. execpt her face was torn off. Sparks where flying from the empty socket as the words sounded. singing Abandonment's pale skin.

"I just wish Recovering was here." Abandonment moaned as the fluid coming from her eyes became heavier and her eyes got a duller shade of blue. as if all life was draining from her.

I then saw that Abandonment had something in her lap. it was a weapon, but not hers.

It was a Skylander named Jet-Vac's. Confirming my suspicions that he is Recovering. it had ban damaged. and I realized in horror that it had blood and about seven other kinds of stuff on it. and feathers.

Then, the cutscene went to black. and I heard a voice I didn't recognize.

"Put your hand on the portal if you want a chnce of living."

I absent-mindedly placed my right hand on the portal. I fet a tingle pass through my body. as I was sucked into the portal. 

That meant expiriencing Isle of the Forgotten firsthand.

I found myself at the entrance of the village. I walked trough the only street. Skylanders stared if they could. I could give you them all, but too much of their demonic faces will drive you to scuicide.

Wrecking Ball had his eyes torn out of their sockets. And toung split down the middle. thats the least of them.

Gearshift ran to me and started plaeading me for help. her agonized screams all ablur to me. Chill glanced at me. her eyes now black, bfore slowly closing them. I ran before Gearshift showered me in sparks. Voices and limbs alike grabbing at me.

"You must help us!"

"Recovery! Why did you leave us! Abandonment has just joined the sleeping!"

"Help! Anybody!"

"Rcovery, come back to being our savior. bring Abandonment back!"

"Bring us all back!"

I ran and ran until a ran through a tall building. and then huddled over myself. my heart felling like it was going to literally pound out of my chest. I coughed up some weird stuff. gasping as I realized it was the stuff Abandonment was crying. I sat in silence.

"Did you come to abandon us again?"

I shuddered as my head snapped up to look at the voice. He was Hoot Loop. who suprisingly looked normal.

"Did you come to kill me?" he souned different. not agonized and weary. but aggressive and mocking, like Tessa" 

He smiled as his body flickered. yet I was too busy coughing up more Abandonment tears to notice.

"Are you here to kill Recovery? I 'm sorry, but someone's already done that."

He grinned with pur malice as he flickered for longer. this time. I saw who it was.

Mid scream, In blind insanity.

"You! You killed Recovery!" I was too, Insanity blind as I shrieked this.

"Now, Why would I do that!?" he flickered more ferquently now.

My eyes widened.

I stood, Abandonment tears dribbling from my mouth.

"I don't know!"I attempted to hit this demonic version of the Hoot Loop I one knew and loved. his smile faultered as he disentigrated in to thin air. along with the building.

and I must have fell.

For what felt like forever. I was screaming like the Skylanders of the Isle. I would say I hit the bottom, but that is a lie. there was no bottom. or a fall at any point.

and here I am. In the depths of the Isle of the Forgotten. land of the betrayed, and the demons of the ones you betrayed. Ruled by your most recent kill. your biggest demon.

Now then, I am very interested in hearing your story. after all, you are down here with me.


End file.
